


Lucas der Deutsche has signed up on Tumblr

by suchaskam



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, Multi, Parallel Universes, Romance, SKAM, Skam Remakes, Tumblr AU, i'll add the tags and stuff later in the story i guess, skam parallels, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaskam/pseuds/suchaskam
Summary: What to do when your world is falling apart?Why, go and get a Tumblr account of course.What could go wrong anyway?(aka the tumblr au no one asked for)





	1. Signing up for a sigh wasn't that bad huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first skam related fanfiction.  
> Just wanted to add that it won't follow the shows' scripts at all. This is another parallel universe appearantly.  
> And hey, Lucas and Eliott haven't even met yet. Keep this in mind. Also Martino is having some struggles with the love of his life that appearantly has a girlfriend so...  
> There you go.

*** Lucas der Deutsche** has signed up on Tumblr.  
*** Lucas der Deutsche** has logged in Tumblr.  
*** Lucas der Deutsche** posted a new text.

**Lucas der Deutsche:**

_To anyone out there,if by any chance you’re reading this, salut, my name is Lucas and this is my first post on Tumblr._

_Let me speak about myself first, so you can get to know me better. First of all, do NOT let my username fool you. I’ve never been in Germany. Although my father’s mother is in fact a German who came from Austria around second World War, I’m a Parisian at heart and don’t know how to speak “Deutsch”._

_And, well. This is probably first and last of all._

_Anyways, moving on to why I’m writing this useless letter-like blabbing. Honestly? Got no idea. I got no idea what’s going on with everything around me or in my life, for like, two years already. It almost feels like my life doesn’t actually belong to me. And i have no idea how can i fix this. How can i redeem something already destroyed to a million pieces?_

_A few days ago I went to my high school’s nurse. To get some sleeping pills. (I only slept for two hours for the past seven days.) And the nurse told me they were not needed, basically. She told me I just had to talk with someone, let out my bottled up emotions. That i had to find my own “Jeromé”._

_And here comes the major issue. I have no one to talk to. Not anymore._

_People are not standing by my side._  
_People are angry at me._  
_People are dissappointed in me._  
_People don’t give a damn about me._  
_People are laughing at me._  
_People are not accepting me._

  
_They just leave me alone to mourn. Then expect me to act normal. Okay, that’s not true. I admit I’ve been hiding. Because nobody is a saint, including me. I’ve done stupid and terrible things to people who didn’t deserve any of my attitude._  
_Maybe they’re right. Maybe I’m exaccurating, I don’t know._  
_But then again, I’m literally drowning and do nothing anymore._

_How can i keep on breathing while i’m suffocating? That will kill me at some point._  
_Maybe it should._  
_Again, i don’t know. I know nothing at all anymore._

 

190 Notes

 

 *** gulgardiner** and 189 others liked Lucas der Deutsche’s post.  
*** BoringCarbonara** and 65 others started following Lucas der Deutsche.  
*** gulgardiner** reblogged Lucas der Deutsche’s post.

**gullgardiner _: from Lucas der Deutsche:_**

_Let me say “welcome” as my starting of response. Halla, Lucas der Deutsche, or “the Parisian” more likely :)_

_I hope you will find what you’re looking for on this site. Well, some areas of this platform can get really weird, annoying and toxic; however, with help from good and friendly people (for example me lol) you’ll get through those toxicness.  
And this is where the real friendship issue steps into the conversation. This issue is also the reason that made me response you in the first place. _

_I understand where you’re coming from, buddy. A few years ago I had been in your shoes, oh damn. Currently not fully comfortable about sharing details (Well everyone will see my reblog so) but i can tell you, isolating yourself from whole world, just because you’ve been let down before, also won’t actually make you get better mentally.  
Because, you see? People need people. _

_Not everybody, but still, at least someone to hold onto. We can not fix ourselves alone unfortunately. Otherwise, friendship wouldn’t be a soothing thing in this life._

_I would like to talk to you, Lucas. Or more like listen to you, really.  
My boyfriend claims I’m the master of listening to others. And i guess, nope, i KNOW you could use a listener, instead of a friend right now, at least for a short period._

 

223 notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye the way, my main tumblr is “suchskam” and my sideblog for fanfictions or stuff is “such-a-fanfiction”


	2. Break the internet when you can't break the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes virtual environment does not seem so virtual.

*** Lucas Lallemant: _Online on Whatsapp_**

 

 **Lucas:** Emma, are you still mad at me?  
**Lucas:** I'm sorry, i really am.  
**Lucas:** You have to belive me, please. You're one of my bestfriends i've ever had.

 **Emma:** Best friends don't seperate their best friends from their boyfriends.

 **Lucas:** But you never let me explain myself.

 

 *** Emma Borges: _Offline on Whatsapp_  
** *** Lucas Lallemant: _Offline on Whatsapp_**

* * *

 

"Hey mama, you haven't eaten proper food for two days. Let's drink some chicken noodle soup yeah?"

 

Silence.

 

"Okay, I'm not a fan of soup either. How about some Chinese takeout? You love it."

 

Silence.

 

"Mama, I know you're awake. Why don't you talk to me?"

 

Silence.

* * *

 

*** Lucas Lallemant: _Online on Whatsapp_**

 

 **Lucas:** Yann, can i come over? I got three boxes of pizza and can't eat them myself.

 **Yann:** Great! I'm calling Arthur and Basile too.

 **Lucas:** K, will be there in 10.

 

*** Lucas Lallemant: _Offline on Whatsapp_**

* * *

 

 

"Oh man, I was craving for some pizza today but my mom and her girlfriend went to a dinner date. You're a legit angel Lucas."

 

"Actually, I bought them so Yann could mourn in deliciousness."

 

"Wow, that was a low blow dude."

 

"Nah, Basile, let him have his time. The worst thing is, he's right. I still can't quite process our break up. So, thanks Lucas, you really live up to your best friend title."

 

Oh, if only you knew.

* * *

 

 

 *** Lucas der Deutsche** has logged in Tumblr. **  
***** Lucas der Deutsche** started following gulgardiner.  
* Lucas der Deutsche posted a new text.

**Lucas der Deutsche:**

_I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who reached out to me and connected me. I really appreciate it, even though i deserve none of it._

 

112 Notes

 

 *** BoringCarbonara, gulgardiner** and 110 others liked Lucas der Deutsche's post.  
*** isakyaki, stoned-cold** and 46 others started following Lucas der Deutsche.

 ***** 1 new message from **isakyaki**

 

 **isakyaki:** Hey, this is the friendly listener from gulgardiner. At that time I wasn't aware that my boyfriend's Tumblr was open lol.

 **Lucas der Deutscher:** Haha, it's ok. Thanks for trying anyway. So your name is Isak? I assume?

 **isakyaki:** Woaw :0  A genious!

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** I wish i was. I feel like i'll fail biology this term.

 **isakyaki:** Would you look at the coincidence? You're talking with the master of biology.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** You're joking.

 **isakyaki:** I'm not, tho. Otherwise I wouldn't be typing these messages at the laboratory of University of Oslo.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** What? Fucking hell! You really are a genious!

 **isakyaki:** You know, i only lie when i want to spend some lonely time with my boyfriend anymore so... whatever. What about you?

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** I'm still at highschool. Just started my spring term of first year.

 **isakyaki:** Haha, Eskild would basically wrap you in a blanket and never let you go honestly. He loves taking care of little ones.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** Who's Eskild?

 **isakyaki:** My gay guru. Also the one of the precious people who helped me when i was falling apart. But, I remember saying i'm a listener. Master of listening actually. So, enough of me, little one. My class is starting so i gotta go now but, if you need some company just message me and i'll return when i'm avaiable ok?

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** Ok, thank you, Isak.

 **isakyaki:** You're welcome.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** Last question. Are you gay?

 **isakyaki:** I guess you could say that. For now i just love my boyfriend :)

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** Oh, okay :) Bye!

 **isakyaki:** Ha det!

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** ?

 **isakyaki:** It's just the Norwegian way of saying bye lol!

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** Aha, than salut, mec!

 **isakyaki:** And the Parisian has arrived lmao.

 

 *** Lucas der Deutscher** started following isakyaki.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimalisme Imane, minimalisme :)
> 
> Okay, here goes the second chapter, i hope you like it. If you got messages and asks, my main tumblr is "suchaskam" and my sideblog for fanfictions and stuff is "such-a-fanfiction".


	3. Believing in something is a serious business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what it is at this point.  
> Moving on seems impossible, well.  
> Nothing is impossible.  
> And nothing is possible if you don't believe in it.

Dialing... Dialing...

 

"Papa? Hey papa?"

 

"Hello?"

 

"Papa, you hear me?"

 

"Yes son, I hear you. Why did you call me at this hour?"

 

"Uhm, I just wondered when you will come back from your travel? My mama is not responding to me and the money you left us is decreasing."

 

"..."

 

"Oh, and I, uh, I missed you papa. I really did."

 

"Look, Lucas. You know things have been terrible at home for the past few months, yeah?"

 

"Yes, mama's still feeling down in fact."

 

"And, fuck, how can i explain it to you? I don't know, I'm tired of picking up the pieces Lucas. Your mama does not acknowledge that she's sick okay? And how can you be there for someone who doesn't appreciate your efforts?"

 

"You won't come back."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"You're not. But it's okay."

 

No. It's not fucking okay.

 

* * *

 

 

 *** Lucas der Deutsche** has logged in Tumblr.

 

**DASHBOARD**

 

**isakyaki:**

 

****

_@gulgardiner Happy birthday "mannen i mitt liv" . You handed me a brand new life just by being my side, supporting me, loving me. You made me realise that with love, anybody can get through any difficulties in their lives. Because in the end, everything is love.  
_

_Life's that simple at times.  
Now come and get your present :)_

 

**gulgardiner: _reblogged from isakyaki:_**

_@isakyaki I love you so fucking much, in every minute of my life. I love you! Where's my present though? Can't find it :)_

 

**isakyaki: _reblogged from gulgardiner:_**

_@gulgardiner Dude, literally writing this on our bed *Sigh*_

 

4081 NOTES

 

 *** Lucas der Deutsche**  liked isakyaki's post.  
 *** Lucas der Deutsche** left a comment on isakyaki's post.

 

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** You guys are the reason i still believe in love and I don't even know you two yet hahaha.

  **isakyaki:** @Lucas der Deutsche  Well, let me introduce myself like my boyfriend did then. I'm Even, a.k.a "gulgardiner" and today i turn 23. And Isak, my boyfriend is 21. My little baby.

 

* **Lucas der Deutsche** started following gulgardiner.

* 1 new message to  **gulgardiner**

 

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** And you two are literally famous here.

 **gulgardiner:** Are we really tho? Ok fine yes, we have a large follower base. I've had my blog nearly for four years now. Likewise with Isak. And I don't know if you've checked out his blog but he's a young, clever and sexy nerd. No wonder he's got quite the fans lol.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** I've checked out your blog too and you're basically a cinema guru.

 **gulgardiner:** I study cinema so I'm glad I made the impression for you.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** You did, don't worry :) Oh, and Happy Birthday Even. I hope your 23rd age will bring you new adventures. 

 **gulgardiner:** Awww, thanks. Isak was right.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** About what?

 **gulgardiner:** That you really are cute, Eskild would never let you go.

 **Lucas der Deutsche:** Ow, uhm, thank you!

* * *

 

**DASHBOARD**

 

 **BoringCarbonara: _*_** _**follow** _

 

anonymous asked:

**_Hey! You're hot! What kinda flawor I need for you to come to my yard?_ **

 

 _-_ _Pope's holywater will do the trick sweetie._

 

16 NOTES

 

 *** Lucas der Deutsche** liked BoringCarbonara's answer.  
*** Lucas der Deutsche** started following BoringCarbonara.

* * *

 

"Mama, can i come in?"

 

Grumpy noise.

 

"Okay, I'm coming in."

 

Door's opened. Dark grey atmosphere and heavy breaths.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"I'm your son."

 

"No, I don't have a son. Who the hell are you? What are you doing at my house?"

 

"Mama, it's me, Lucas, your son!"

 

"Liar! You're lying. Who knows, maybe you're the devil himself? Are you the Satan? Oh Lord, please have mercy! Get out! Get the fuck out of my house or i'll call the police! No, police won't do any favor!! Oh God please save me i'm praying you."

 

Ugly cries and poor prayers.

 

Mama, i just wanted to hug you.

* * *

 

 

***Lucas Lallemant: _online on Whatsapp_**

 

**GROUPCHAT: _Le Gang_**

 

 **Lucas:** Any houseparty nearby?

 **Arthur:** Lucas, it's wednesday.

 **Basile:** They wouldn't let us in anyway.

 **Arthur:** Why is that?

 **Basile:** We need girl to accompany us. 

 **Lucas:** Who the fuck told you that?  
           Whatever.  
           I'm going to the library.

 **Arthur:** Are you serious?

 **Yann:** What's going on? Why you're going to library at 10 pm?

 **Lucas:** Because i want to study, duh.

 

**PRIVATE CHAT**

 

 **Yann:** Lucas, everything ok?

 **Lucas:** Yes, why?

 **Yann:** Lucas, i said everything ok?

 **Lucas:** And i said yes, why?

 **Yann:** Your're coming to my house. Told my parents we gonna study on an urgent project and have a sleepover. You have to be here in 5. No objection!

 **Lucas:** Sometimes i think i don't deserve you. (deleted) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the third chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> My tumblr: https://suchaskam.tumblr.com/  
> My side blog for fanfictions: https://such-a-fanfiction.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll wait for your asks on these blogs :)


	4. You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole.  
> The main issue is when.

"Emma, hey! Emma wait!"

 

"What do you want Lucas?"

 

"To listen to me for once. To let me explain."

 

"I don't need to let you do anything for me anymore. Got my lesson last time i thought i told you this."

 

"But you don't understand."

 

"Fuck! Enough of that bullshit! Am i stupid Lucas, is that what you're implying? The situation is crystal clear. You didn't take your promise, you lied to my face and even dared to look like the comforting, supporting friend while you were far from it. You ruined my relationship with Yann to the point that he doesn't even talking to me anymore! What were you thinking huh! Were you enjoying my pain? You know what? I don't care about your motives or reasons. You can't change the consequence. Deal with it."

 

"Emma I-"

 

"Lucas, please don't talk to me, at least for a while."

 

I think i'm in love with someone i shouldn't be.

* * *

 

 *** Lucas der Deutsche** has logged in Tumblr.  
*** Lucas der Deutsche** posted a new text.

 

**Lucas der Deutsche:**

_If there is a worse thing than not getting listened, it is getting understood wrong.  
I wish i was somehow understood wrong._

 

139 NOTES

 

 *** stoned-cold, BoringCarbonara** and 97 others liked Lucas der Deutsche's post.  
*** FlyingDutch, indiequeen** and 55 others started following Lucas der Deutsche.  
*** isakyaki** left a comment on Lucas der Deutsche's post.  


 

 **isakyaki:** @Lucas der Deutsche People often forget that communication is the real key in a relationship of any kind.

 **gulgardiner:**  @isakyaki Living proof of your statement used to be us baby.

 **isakyaki:**  @gulgardiner The past is in the past though.  
               @Lucas der Deutsche Eventhough communication is what actually solves problems, a little calm before storm never killed anybody. Whatever the situation is, give it a little time to not get consumed buddy.

 

 *** srodulv** and 29 others reblogged Lucas der Deutsche's post.

 

**srodulv: _reblogged_   _from Lucas der Deutsche: *follow_**

_And sometimes, nothing you do seems to make you better. Understood or listened. Changed or improvised._  
_I wish i was somehow disappeared, just to avoid this fucking guilt._  
 _Or, if only i was normal though. Then even a little whisper could get me understood._

*** An anonymous** asked Lucas der Deutsche a question. (?)

 

anonymous asked:

_**Hey, I saw your first post and decided to follow you. Felt the words you've put together, you were "crystal clear". How are you feeling now? Hope you're having a good day.** _

__

**_-_ ** _I'm not going to put a façade, anon. I've seen better days. However, thanks to your kind message, i feel a bit more motivated and relaxed. Thank you._

 

9 NOTES

* * *

 

"Lucas, are you home?"

 

"Mama? Hey, you're out of your bedroom! Salut!"

 

"Hmm hmm."

 

"C'mon, lay down on the sofa if you're still tired. Are you hungry? Do you want me to prepare a sandwich? With Italian salad?"

 

"You're a cook now? Wow, wasn't expecting this plot twist."

 

"Mama, it's not funny! That was a real question."

 

"Okay, I'm sorry. What's Italian salad anyway?"

 

"Uhm, a salad that kinda looks like Russian salad?"

 

"Sounds like food poisoning. Merci but I will prepare something later, son. Maybe spagethi with grilled chicken breasts?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Alright! Now come and lay down with me Lucas, i missed you."

 

"Can we watch Caméra Café?"

 

"Oh God, when will you grow up?"

 

Giggles shared between two souls. Then silence again. Sounds coming only from tv.  
Good thing i didn't say Noddy. Oui oui, we would have a problem then, ha.

Two related bodies all over eachother, cuddled up on the dark grey sofa in living room. Long fingers stroking the spiky hair. The DNA came from papa. Doesn't matter anyway.   
Slow and steady breaths. A kiss on the cheek. One kiss awaits the second kiss. After the second the third kiss is coming.

Just like the mighty poet Dua Lipa once said:  ~~One kiss is all it takes.~~ ~~~~  
And Ariana Grande left a reply: ~~Light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole.~~

The main issue is when.

Lame jokes, aside.

Arms wrapping around eachother, in a more secure way. In a motherly way, from mama.

This is eveything.

 

"I'm sorry i'm such a terrible mother to you."

 

"Stand by me and it's enough for me mama. I love you, with all my heart. It's okay."

 

This time I mean it.

* * *

 

*** Lucas Lallemant: _online on Whatsapp_**

 

*** _1 unread message from Unknown Number_**

 

 **Unknown Number:** I wonder what it feel's like to perceive your skin against mine. Been thinking about you and me lately. No, for a while actually. It's hard to ignore your big blue eyes.

 

 *** Lucas Lallemant** blocked  **Unknown Number.**

*** Lucas Lallemant: _offline on Whatsapp_**

* * *

 

 ** _*_ Lucas der Deutsche **has logged in Tumblr.

 

**DASHBOARD**

 

**BoringCarbonara:  
**

_Him:  
Me: Break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored._

 

158 NOTES

 

**isakyaki:**

anonymous asked:

**_I'm really trying to understand your posts but my brain is not equipped enough for all that science talk. *Jealous*_ **

 

_\- I assume you at least know Rihanna. And her song "Work"_

 

670 NOTES

 

**gulgardiner:**

_Today, we're starting our course "Turkish cinema 101". Lol, ok not really. I'm not Turkish or anything.  
On the other hand, my bestfriend "Yusuf" (or Yousef for ones who find it difficult) is in fact Turkish._

_(Sorry Magnus, love you too though.)_

_Yesterday we were having a romantic tragedy marathon and he told me about this beautiful and soul breaking love story, between a depressed drunk writer and a cheerful, full-of-life girl, who has AIDS._

_The film is called "İncir Reçeli" Give it a look, thank me later. (After you're done bawling your eyes out probably. Nope, definitely.)_

 

2481 NOTES

 

 *** Lucas der Deutsche** liked gulgardiner's post.

 

**BoringCarbonara:**

_Not impressed. Just so you know._

 

**vegan-vampire: _reblogged from BoringCarbonara: *follow_**

_You can give a grill 'bout my actions all you want, but you can't deny my feelings towards you._

 

**BoringCarbonara: _reblogged from vegan-vampire:_**

_Still not impressed. My boring ass is petty and ready to commit homicide._

 

1043 NOTES

 

 *** Lucas der Deutsche** liked BoringCarbonara's post.  
*** Lucas der Deutsche** started following vegan-vampire.

* * *

 (He's got such nice hair. And eyes.)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, took me a few days do upload sorry.
> 
> Who might be Lucas' anon? Hmm? Someone or no one?
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter. Looking forward to read your reviews.  
> Thank you so much already!!


End file.
